Galeron
Galeron is a set of different towns villages and cities that were once ruled by the Thall family. Galeron was initially a small kingdom to the north of Asgarnia until it was destroyed by the forces of Bandos during the God Wars. Now two ages in the future the remenants of the kingdoms old populace have begun taking lands under the banner of Galeron and these people aim to one day reclaim the lands that they believe are there birthright. With the war going on and the new Bandosian Thall's in charge Galeron eventually fell once again in the fifth age. The birth of Galeron ' ' Galeron was founded by followers of Zaros as part of his vast empire. This event took place sometime near the end of the second age, just before Zaros was killed by Zamorak. After its founding Galeron was a thriving kingdom, with a mighty army lead by the notourious Zarosian Fumus and a thriving market that traded all across the empire of Zaros. The fall of Zaros After Zamorak ascends to Godhood the forces of Zamorak and Saradomin ally to destroy the empire of Zaros. Galeron was one of the first lands to fall victim to them. In the beginning of the Third Age a force of Saradominist soldiers led by Lord Edmond Thall marched into Galeron. Although the Zarosian forces fought valiantly they were eventually defeated and the lords of Galeron were all executed (except for Fumus who fled to join forces with the rest of Zaros' forces.) After the invasion all the people of Galeron were forced to live under the new Saradominist regime and Edmond Thall became king. As the war continued for many years, Galeron served as a mighty headquarters for the Saradominist forces and was targeted on three occasions by the forces of Zamorak and Zaros. Each attack failed. The Fall of Valens The war raged on for almost 3000 years, with all sides taking incredibly high casualties. 100 years before the wars end Bandos decided to target Galeron and had General Graardor a mighty Ourg general lead a campaign to destroy the kingdom. Eastbridge was first to fall to Bandos being quickly burnt to the ground by Graardor and his forces. Next the town of Martel fell victim to Bandos, the cities high walls crumbling at the hands of Bandos' Ourgs. Finally Graardor led a march on Valens the capital of Galeron. The fight was gory with heavy casualties on both sides however the battle eventually tilted in the favour of General Graardor. The King of Galeron Mason Thall managed to get his family out of the palace through a set of hidden tunnels however he himself was killed holding of the General. The God Wars Dungeon With Galeron in ashes the Thall family continued to serve under Saradomin and was sent with Commander Zilyana and her forces to help with the fight for the Godsword. As the battle raged on, the Commander realised how desperate the situation had become and ordered the Thall's to seek reinforcements. They left for reinforcements but as they did the Edicts of Guthix were put in place and the God Wars Dungeon was frozen under a sheet of ice. Through the Ages The Thall family became nomadic, always moving around for fear of being tracked by Zamorak and Bandos. Even an age after the wars end, they continued to live in the wilds. One thing about the Thall family is that they kept journals of their lives, giving their family a rare knowledge of the God Wars and the fourth age that very few people have. Reastablishing Galeron In the year 168 of the Fifth Age, Ulerich, a noble whos ancestors once ruled the town of Martel decided to reform the Kingdom of Galeron trying to make it in the land of Lumbridge. He took the land and for some time the kingdom lived happily. King Ongard Odin With a new head of Galeron formed Ulerich travelled into the Troll Mountains seeking new undiscovered lands with which Galeron may live. After a week with no word from Ulerich Ongard his second in command grew concerned and travelled to the mountains to find him. Whilst searching for the part all that were found were the corpses of his party and a group of trolls hungry for human meat. Whilst Ongard and his men were able to fight off the Trolls all they could find of Ulerich was a finger and his bloody crown. Seeing no other option Ongard had Ulerich declared dead and took over as King of Galeron being crowned early in the Year 169.' ' The Red Rebellion As the Red Rebellion began in Ardougne, Ongard being an old friend of King Oliver sided against the Mahjarrat invader. He lost men in the battle and the fight waged with heavy losses on both sides but eventually victory was theirs. As a reward for their service Galeron were given lordship over the Khazard Fight Arena. The Fall of Lumbridge The forces of Galeron were unable to hold out against the attackers that sought to take Lumbridge and so they left the place and moved instead to the Khazard Fight Arena which Ongard renamed Odius. The Formation of New Hallowland As King of Galeron, Ongard decided to ally himself with the Paladins in Morytania to assist in their fight to free the land. He grew a close alliegance with the Order of Ivandis whom now had control of most of Morytania. As the rulers of most of Morytania, the Order dubbed it New Hallowland after the kingdom that existed before the Drakan's. As a reward for their alliegance Galeron were offered the land of Burgh De Rott which they gladly accepted and renamed the Burgh. The Return of the Thalls Ongard's reign over Galeron was shortlived as whilst giving a public speech in Odius, he was approached by a messenger of the Thall family, who revealed the Thalls claim to the throne and threatened that if Ongard didnt leave the throne they would take military action against him. Seeing no other option Ongard left the kingdom and moved to Ice Mountain where he would bide his time until he had the oppurtunity to take his lands back from the pretenders. The Bandosian Regime As the Thall's took over they revealed their beliefs in Bandos and slowly begun turning Galeron into a Bandosian kingdom. In the meanwhile Daniel Lunaspargo lord of the Burgh began to form a rebellion against the new dictatorship in the Burgh. The Union of Zamorak Daniel Lunaspargo and Ongard Odin led a force to march on Odius to bring down the Bandosians however what they hadnt expected was for the Thall's to have allied with the forces of Lord Pyro, the rebels were slaughtered and although Daniel was not caught Ongard was captured and became a prisoner at the Union of Zamorak Prison. Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:Asgarnia Category:Custom Content